


Two in One

by Kittytek



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst?, Dark Side Roman, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pride!Roman, Tags May Change, deceit knows things, everyone is confused, roman is a sad boy, virgil knows things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittytek/pseuds/Kittytek
Summary: There's more to Roman than meets the eye. Virgil has always known this.He'd just never thought that one day he'd have to tell the others about itIt all starts when Virgil heads to the kitchen at 4 am to get a snack, but someone’s in the living room who’s not supposed to be
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	Two in One

Virgil walked down the hallway to the stairs. It was about 4 a.m. and he realized that sleep wasn’t happening tonight so raiding the kitchen sounded like the best next option. The anxious side got to the stairs, taking extra care and caution to avoid the places where he knew the boards would squeak or make some sort of noise that might wake the others. When he got to the bottom, he looked back up and intended to head straight for the kitchen, but froze. Virgil stood, stalk still with his eyes glued on the side that sat on the living room couch. 

He wore an ornate black prince outfit with beautiful gold detailing and a deep purple sash. A magnificent cape pooled around him, showing off all the royal blues and purples that mixed so well together. A silver crown embedded with jewels and precious stones of all kinds, shapes, and sizes sat upon his head perfectly, like if it belonged there. His nails were manicured to be talons and his lips were painted blood red. He had the air of something horribly dangerous that you shouldn’t go near it, but oh so stunning and beautiful that you might just try anyway.

He had just wanted some water, maybe a late-night snack. This…. This was the last thing that was supposed to happen! Ever!

“Why?” Virgil thought “Why does this always have to happen?”

“Because luck always runs out, sooner or later” replied that little nagging voice in his head. “Shut up”

A deep chuckle brought his mind back to the present.

“My, my, anxiety, how you’ve grown,” The side said with a cocky grin on his lips. “You’re as tall as the others! Has it really been that long?” He looked around the room, taking it in with seemingly indifferent eyes. Virgil’s throat seemed to dry up instantly.

“Pride…” He croaked out, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. He was also unable to hide the full-body flinch when Pride’s head snapped back, red eyes focusing on him. The smile that curled on the other’s face was nothing short of predatory.

“Aww,” Pride cooed, “the little kitten is still afraid? Even after all this time?” he asked with faux sympathy before his expression turned something malevolent “how… adorable.” The anxious side retreated in on himself, alert and oh so terrified.

“Where,” Virgil tried to choke out, but the word barley got past his lips, hardly even a whisper. It didn’t seem to matter as the other side hummed in acknowledgment. Virgil tried again, swallowing before he did so.

“Where is Roman?” He asked with an accusing tone that made him sound much more confident than he actually was. Pride cocked his head to the side, putting on an expression of innocence.

“I have no idea what you mean?” The expression dropped and Pride burst out laughing. The sound was like bells ringing and glass shattering at the same time. It grated on Virgil’s much more sensitive ears, making him curl in on himself even further, though he knew it wouldn’t help. When Pride caught his breath, he looked at the anxious side, and Virgil immediately froze. He knew that look all too well. A preditor playing with its prey. A long and painful game that only the hunter enjoys. A look that, to Virgil, only meant one thing. He’s not getting out of this unscathed. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought.

“Tell me, kitten,” Pride begins, moving to stand up, “was the Prince that much better than me? Was he and his little makeshift ‘family’ oh so grand? Was it all that you imagined it would be? Was it? Answer me, my little kitten, for I’m simply dying to know.” The regal side stood in the middle of the living room now, and though nothing was surrounding Virgil, the anxious side felt cornered, trapped.

“You,” he heaved out, breathing picking up slightly, “you didn’t answer my question.”

“Mmm?” Pride hummed “I suppose not, but then again, you didn’t answer mine. So tell me little one, why should I answer yours? After all, an eye for an eye is the saying, correct?” He waved his hand, and suddenly his red eyes changed to a dazzling emerald and a crimson brown. Virgil’s hand flew up to his own eye, knowing that it had just been changed to his natural mismatched eyes, an identical green but with a purple eye instead. Heterochromia, the mark of a dark side. He really shouldn’t be that surprised.

Virgil stared unseeingly at the room around him, his thought dragging him farther and farther away from reality, his mind starting to spiral. Pride smirked as his kitten got lost in his own little world, all from the simple act of returning his eyes to their natural beauty. He almost laughed at how easily distracted the little side in front of him could be. No, he could focus more on that later, for now, he needed to get the anxious side and himself back to his castle. It has been far too long. Just as he was about to move forward to snatch up the other side, shuffling and muffled words could be heard upstairs.

The noise broke Virgil out of his stupor and he backed towards the stairs, quickly realizing that Pride had been about to come over and touch him. A pout bloomed on Pride’s face when he saw Virgil back away before he returned his attention to the top of the stairs.

“Virgil?” A call could be heard from up the stairs, “Roman?” The shuffling got louder “Where did you two go?” A grin formed on Pride’s face as the looked towards Virgil. The other was looking up the stairs in horror. ‘No,’ was the only clear thought going through his head ‘oh god please no’ 

He almost wanted to cry when Patton’s head came into view, who spotted Virgil immediately. 

“Oh, Virgil there you are! Have you see-” the fatherly side didn’t even make it two steps before he saw Pride. Confusion swelled in his eyes as he glanced from one side to the other.

“Patton, why have you stopped?” a voice, Logan, came from behind. Patton looked over his shoulder, unsure how to respond before Logan came into view. Remus also appeared behind Patton, but he seemed far more subdued and his ever maniacal smile had been traded in for a furrowed brow. The three at the top of the stairs continued to look back and forth between the two sides at the bottom. Pride however soon focused the attention on him.

“Oh, guests how fun!~” He said, that same predatory look in his eyes. “Everything’s always much more fun with more participants!” Virgil stiffened, unsure what Pride was going to do now that the other sides had shown up. Unsure of how to protect them when he pounces.

“I- I’m sorry,” Patton said, voice wavering from the almost palpable tension “Who are you?” The fatherly side tried for a smile but missed the mark.

“Oh well, how very rude of me!” Pride said in a very dramatic manner, not completely unalike to a certain prince. “My name is Pride, but you may call me Romulus, and-” Virgil’s stomach dropped into a pool of dread, fearing what would come next.

“I’ll be taking over for Prince Roman from now on.”


End file.
